


How My Tears Mix With Yours - One Shot

by I_am_fools_gold



Series: Memories That Leave Our Hearts Shattered [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren is really hurting and his equally hurting lover takes care of him, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 4 Spoilers, Short One Shot, but not really, not much comfort mostly, shower felings, shower talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_fools_gold/pseuds/I_am_fools_gold
Summary: Eren dropped his hands so they wrapped around Armin’s waist. He pulled him close and held on tight so the only thing ever getting him away was if they’d killed his right then and there. They’d have to pry his dead hands from the boy and scrub the walls until they weren’t stained pink because if Eren ever let go again he knew he’d never come back. He couldn’t do it. Wouldn’t.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Memories That Leave Our Hearts Shattered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	How My Tears Mix With Yours - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Wow starting something else at 2 am was a very bad idea Jesus. This made me really want to cry so I hope this brings you the feelings it brought me

The scalding water hit Armin’s aching back with little force. The old house from before the wall break had been abandoned for long enough that the pressure was long forgotten.

Really, the blonde hated that. Hated it when it barely dripped down his body and it took so much effort to wash your hair. Yet, he was still there, the faces of fallen friends etched into his mind. Their blood staining his hands, the way there was no longer light in their eyes, the faces of those who he could barely recall the names of…

The boy jumped when the bathroom door clicked open. He began to call a warning out but the familiar signs of Eren quieted him. The soft breaths and uneven foot steps were unmistakable.

He watched through the thin, cloth curtain the other undress. His hands shook and sniffling began soon after he entered. He’d either woken from a nightmare or was just calming down from an attack.

Eren stepped into the steamed shower. Tears slid down his tanned cheeks and Armin reached up to wipe them away. His own eyes began to burn enough that Eren did the same.

“C’mear,” Armin said softly, placing a kiss on Eren's cheek and moving behind him to let the spray wash over. Eren tried to protest but the words were barely leaving his lips when the water was on his hair. 

Armin spoke soft words and let his arms roam through his lovers scalp, now covered in suds. Sadness racked through Erens body, leaving Armin to wash the skin available to him. When that was through and Erens shoulders had been scrubbed three times, the tan boy turned so he could hold Armin. Their foreheads pressed together, body’s swaying to music neither could hear. 

“Can we be happy? Eventually?” Eren finally asked, hands playing with blonde hair. 

“Maybe. Eventually we can,” And honestly Armin felt he was lying. How could they ever truly be happy again? When this was all over? When they finally won? If they won? 

No, it would be impossible for them to really be happy again. They’d lost too much.

Eren dropped his hands so they wrapped around Armin’s waist. He pulled him close and held on tight so the only thing ever getting him away was if they’d killed his right then and there. They’d have to pry his dead hands from the boy and scrub the walls until they weren’t stained pink because if Eren ever let go again he knew he’d never come back. He couldn’t do it. Wouldn’t.

-

Dark eyes opened, heavy with sleep and dreams one could no longer forget. The lack of a leg still startled him when he woke every morning but soon shock subsided and he remembered. Everything would hit him like a train every morning and he’d have to take a few minutes of sorrow to come to peace with what he was doing. 

But, instead he used his few delicate moments to think of the blonde boy he let go of. Left alone and crying, begging the old Eren to come back. The Eren that would laugh and had a passion and would become someone. 

That Eren was gone. Only the empty shell of what was remained. What little life was left was focused on his mission. The empty shell would give anything to be his ignorant old self again and be able to hold Armin. He’d give anything, even his mission if he knew Armin would be there waiting for him.

There was no blonde curious boy waiting for him at home. There was a man who probably hated Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ   
> I’d like to make this into a series with different pairings like JeanXMarco or SashaXMikasa so please leave any requests or recommendations for senarios or pairings below!!  
> The only won’t do are MikasaXLevi/Eren or any big age gap ships! Otherwise leave whatever you want to see and I’ll dedicate it to you!


End file.
